The Beautiful The Unbroken The Free The Unspoken
by Kharress
Summary: No one knows what happens behind closed doors; but what if you could sneak a peek?  My idea of what goes on when the Victorious girls return home to their not so perfect lives. Mostly Cat and Jade, some Tori and Trina. Oh and all chaps are one-shots/songfics.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own Victorious or any characters. Don't own the song/lyrics either.**

**A/N: This is my first victorious story, my first sonfic and my second fanfic over all. I hope its ok and I'd love it if you'd give these stories a chance even though I know they've probably been done a hundred times over. The ideas basically came to me while listening to my MP3. This was the first song I heard and it reminded me of Cat so I decided to morph a story out of it. The rest just followed as I heard more relatable songs. I cut out a few parts to the song by the way. This may get deep at times but I hope I don't like… emotionally scar any of you. :3**

**I suggest listening to the song before/while you read. The song is (if you haven't already figured it out) Family Portrait by Pink.**

**That said, on with the story!**

_Mama please stop cryin'  
>I can't stand the sound<br>Your pain is painful and it's  
>Tearing me down<em>

The petite redhead woke in bed with a jolt. Her Hello-Kitty alarm clock read 3:17am. Listening further she heard the reason she woke so early. They were fighting again. Dad screaming. Momma crying, begging. Furrowing her brows as a frown tugged at her lips, Cat hopped out of bed and sulked toward the door. Despite what most would think, she's no coward. Half the time she's the one to get in the middle of her parents and break up the screaming. After all, she has a brother to look out for. He may be older than her but he's a lot worse off. Those who say she has issues, oh if only they knew her brother. They wouldn't believe their eyes. Slowly opening the door just a crack, Cat listened to her mom and dad trying to figure out what they were arguing about now. At the sound of a shattering glass object Cat threw open the rest of the creaking door and started storming down the hall. Bounding down the stairs she rubbed her eyes with her fists trying to get used to the increase of light.

_I hear glasses breakin'  
>As I sit up in my bed<br>I told Dad you didn't mean  
>Those nasty things you said<br>You fight about money  
>'Bout me and my brother<br>And this I come home to  
>This is my shelter<br>_

Turning the corner to their spacious kitchen, Cat took in the scene playing out in front of her. Glass was shattered around the cliché tile floor between her parents. Sighing, she realized how hard it had become to breathe. Her chest was already heaving from her hauling ass down the two flights of stairs but now, seeing her father's hand bleeding, she was beginning to panic. This certainly wasn't like their usual fights. Suddenly the thought that this could be their last fight crept to her mind and her heart started racing.

_It ain't easy, growin' up in world war 3  
>Never knowin' what love could be<br>You'll see, I don't want love to destroy me  
>Like it has done my family<br>_

It all happened in a blur; her father telling them he was leaving, her mother screaming and begging for him not to go only to then tell him to fuck off and leave already. Cat had no idea if they had even seen her, if they even knew she was watching, hearing, learning. That's right, learning. She was learning for their mistakes so some day, if love found her, she would know how to keep it. She would treasure it and care for it; she would refuse to let it ruin her.

_Can we work it out  
>Can we be a family<br>I promise I'll be better  
>Mommy I'll do anything<br>Can we work it out  
>Can we be a family<br>I promise I'll be better  
>Daddy please don't leave<br>_

The next few minutes were spent watching her mother chase her father up the stairs, saying anything and everything to try and keep him in their lives. Cat followed behind as well, still unsure if they were even aware of her presence. Standing in the doorway she watched her father pack what ever of his belongings he could get his hands on. Stuffing them into a giant suitcase and two duffel bags, he slid the two bags on one shoulder and picked up the suitcase with the other hand. Turning on her mother again he started hollering about another woman, one who apparently loved him and would let him have his dream, one who had no kids and could cooperate with his needs. Cat's heart sunk. He didn't want her, he didn't want her brother; he wanted his dream life, which her momma couldn't give him. Her mother broke down and huddled to the floor mumbling about how she didn't love him any more, asking how he could betray her and his children.

_Daddy please stop yelling (stop)  
>I can't stand the sound (can't stand the sound)<br>Make mama stop cryin'  
>'Cause I need you around (yeah yeah yeah)<br>My mama she loves you (I know it)  
>No matter what she says is true<br>I know that she hurts you  
>But remember I love you too!<br>_

Her father simply huffed and stormed passed Cat out the door, knocking her back a few steps. Rubbing her sore shoulder Cat looked down to see her shirt stained with tears. Reaching a small delicate hand up to her eye she found she had been crying. The entire ruckus had kept her from even knowing of the escaping tears. Everything seemed so real all of a sudden. She could taste the salty wet tears on her lips; she could feel the bruise forming on her upper arm, and most of all she could hear the front door slam down stairs. Running down the stairs taking them two at a time, it was a miracle she didn't fall flat on her face. Passing through the kitchen on her way after her dad, the small girl caught sight of something she wished to this day she'd never seen. In the heat of the moment she had never checked to see what was broken. Now, she wished she never found out. Lying shattered was a picture and frame of her family in their prime. Cat whimpered and shook her head, covering her eyes as she ran out of the kitchen, wincing on contact of glass on her bare feet, toward the front of the house.

_In our family portrait (In our family portrait)  
>We look pretty happy (We look pretty happy)<br>Let's play pretend, let's act like it  
>Comes naturally<br>I don't wanna have to split the holidays (no no)  
>I don't want two addresses (no no)<br>I don't want a stepbrother anyway  
>And I don't want my mom to have to change her last name!<br>_

Cat sprinted across the foyer and ripped open the very door her father had just exited out of. Making it just in time to see her father peel out of the driveway and speed off down the road, Cat felt her knees go weak. There was absolutely nothing she could do now. She let her mother down, she let her brother down. Her dad was gone, she had failed.

_Don't leave... don't leave... Daddy don't leave...  
>Don't leave... Daddy don't leave...<br>Daddy don't leave... Daddy don't leave... Daddy don't leave...  
>Don't leave... don't leave...<br>Turn around please  
><em>

With a shaky breath Cat turned on her heels and sprinted across the house, skipping two stairs as she hit them, and bounded down the hall. Skidding to a stop, grasping the doorframe to slow herself down, she took in the sight of her mother. Broken, hurt, betrayed. Walking up to her and dropping beside her, she pulled her momma into her lap and hushed her reassuringly. Cat whispered calming words and told her mom about how she would be better, how they would be just fine. Eventually her mother fell into a deep sleep and Cat helped her to her bed, laying her down with a kiss on her forehead and an 'I love you'. __

_Mama'll be nicer  
>I'll be so much better<br>I'll tell my brother  
>I won't spill the milk at dinner<br>I'll be so much better  
>I'll do everything right<br>I'll be your little girl forever  
>I'll go to sleep at night<em>

Leaving the room and closing the door, Cat made her way down to the other end of the hallway. She quietly opened the door to her brother's room and sighed with relief. Thankfully his sleep meds had kept him knocked out through it all. Now she would just have to explain this all to him when he woke in the morning. She would clean everything up and make it seem like nothing ever happened. The glass would be gone, the picture would be back where it was before, breakfast would be made and on the table. A smile would grace her lips for her brother's sake, and her mother's, not her own. School would be grueling but at least she had her friends. Her child-like air-head persona would re-arise and she'd put back on her care-free, non-stop smiling, giggling mask. No one would ever know that it was just an act; they would never know that on the inside she was more grown up than them. Everything would be normal and seemingly fine. After all, that is what Caterina Valentine does best. She hides, she fights, she covers up, and no one suspects a thing; just as she likes it.

**A/N: Alright, I didn't scar you permanently did I? Not to toot my own horn but I think it's pretty good as my first songfic and Victorious fanfic. Also, I know it's majorly OOC for Cat but I really do believe there is a reason for her behavior. I think she's hiding something huge that goes on in her family and that's the reason for her and her brother's 'problems'. I'd love reviews with honest opinions but please no flames. **

**Next is probably going to be of Jade but I ned your help picking the song. I have three Pink songs I want to do with her so which should I do first? _Please don't leave me, Fun House, _or_ Who Knew_?**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Peace, love, and all that stuff,**

**Kharress**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright let me just start by thanking my two reviewers so far! Two may not seem like a lot but seeing the review alerts and reading what you thought of the story so far really made me smile! Made my day even! So, as a reward, I'll update a tad early. I wasn't gunna post till Sunday but that's Easter and I won't be around then or tomorrow. So to not update late, I'll update early. Sound good? I'll probably update every Sunday if I can (that would be once a week). But not Promises! **

**I really hope this isn't too OOC for Jade, this is my first time writing her and this song seemed to fit her sadistic/masochist/vindictive personality and view on life. I know I said I wanted to do a different song for her but I'll probably do that one too. I just liked this one better and had a sudden muse attack. Sorry for it's shortness though… Like my previous story I also took out a few verses of the song if they were repetitive and all. xD**

**With that said, on with the story!**

_I dance around this empty house  
>Tear us down, throw you out<br>Screaming down the halls  
>spinning all around and now we fall<br>_

Jade was storming around Beck's small RV with a cardboard box taking everything that was hers. When she was done she wanted it to be like she was never a part of his sorry excuse for a life. Apparently that was what he wanted… wasn't it? Of course it was! All she did was pick a few innocent fights and suddenly he "wasn't happy with their relationship"? Well, she'd show him 'not happy.'

_Pictures framing up the past  
>Your taunting smirk behind the glass<br>This museum full of ash  
>Once a tickle, now a rash<em>

Ripping down all the frames with pictures containing them, or just her, she threw open the door to the RV and tossed them into the small fire she had started to 'properly dispose' of the memories. She had barely given it a second thought. It surprised her how willing she was to, quite literally, throw away almost 3 years of her life. This after all was just a testament to her strength. Slamming the weak aluminum door shut again, she locked it and continued on her plunder.__

_This used to be a Funhouse  
>But now it's full of evil clowns<br>It's time to start the countdown  
>I'm gonna burn it down, down, down<br>I'm gonna burn it down  
><em>

Jade wondered what Beck would do, say, and think when he came home to his deserted home. It's not like he wouldn't expect it, he wasn't that stupid. She had given him full warning as to her leaving him and he neglected to take his chance. She had given him ten seconds to come back for her! All he had to do was open the damn door! At the time she was hurt, sad even. But now she thinks of how pathetic she must have looked, and it was all his fault. Now it was _his_ turn to look pathetic. And he would, just after she let him in to see his new humble abode. _'Just a few more things...'_ she mused to herself deviously as she stuffed the last of her clothes into a trash bag. As she pulled the ties and tied the bag she could hear tired on a pebble driveway.

'**Go time.'**

_9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, fun_

_Echoes knocking on locked doors  
>All the laughter from before<br>I'd rather live out on the street  
>Than in this haunted memory<em>

_I've called the movers, called the maids  
>We'll try to exorcise this place<br>Drag my mattress to the yard  
>Crumble, tumble house of cards<em>

Jade carelessly slid the lock back and ripped open the door to reveal a shocked Beck. He was pounding on the door in a panicked frenzy whilst trying to oust the fire with a tapping foot.

'**Jade! There's a fir—What the hell!'**

Beck hollered as his ex-girlfriend pushed past him and tossed her things into the trunk of her small black car.

'**I know.'**

Came her smooth response. Seeing as she had started it, she was rather nonchalant about its presence. Beck lout out a whimper as his pant bottom started to synch off. Rolling her eyes Jade walked into his 'house' to grab a vase of roses he had given her a few days ago for their 2 and ½ year anniversary. Stopping front of the small fire again she held the vase out away from her body and dropped it to the ground. Upon shattering it scorched the flames with a sizzle. A small stack of smoke and steam started to rise from the collision of cold on hot. _'Just like us.' _Jade thought with a smirk.

__

_This used to be a Funhouse  
>But now it's full of evil clowns<br>It's time to start the countdown  
>I'm gonna burn it down, down, down<em>

_9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, fun_

_I'm crawling through the doggy door  
>My key don't fit the lock no more<br>I'll change the drapes, I'll break the plates  
>I'll find a new place, burn this fucker down<br>_

Beck barely had time to react as Jade bent down and picked up an ash covered rose; once red, now black. She handed it to him as it drooped, wilted, before turning on her heels and walking to her car. Opening the door, she got in and took a seat. Revving the engine to life Jade peeled out of the drive way and set off toward a new home; never looking back. Cranking the radio, she found Pink's _Fun house_ was ending. She loved this song. Jade sang along as she traveled the strangely familiar road to her life long best friend's house.

_Do, do, do, do, do, do, do  
>Do, do, do, do, do, do, do<br>Do, do, do, do, do, do, do  
>Do, do, do, do, da, da, da, da<em>

_This used to be a Funhouse  
>But now it's full of evil clowns<br>It's time to start the countdown  
>I'm gonna burn it down, down, down<em>

A short drive later and Jade found herself in Cat Valentine's long asphalt driveway. Pulling up to the garage she clicked the button on her keys and the door opened revealing her spot. Parking in her car's place she slid out of the car and locked the door. Swinging her keys she made her way to the front door. Knocking, she waited for Cat to answer. Jade smiled with her newfound freedom. She felt oddly powerful and wanted to get out and dance. Cat would surely come with her; Caterina Valentine never gave up a chance to show off her moves. She would never tell anyone since she did have a rep to keep up and all, but even though she made it seem like she hated Cat's 'innocence' and clingy tendancies, she knew that Cat was her true and only friend; and Jade treasured their time together. Besides, Cat wasn't at all as innocent as they all thought. Hearing Cat come bounding down the stairs screaming **'Jaaade!'** she couldn't help but chuckle and count down the seconds till she knew Cat would fling open her door and launch herself at her best friend; letting their girl's-night-out begin.

_9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1_

_Fun.  
><em>

**Just to let you know, I absolutely hate the transitioning of this chapter… It seems so choppy and I don't like the ending much either… But we'll go with it! Right? :|**

**Well, next week will probably be a Tori story, so get pumped for death! Whooo! :3 lol Yes, death, you heard me. But you'll just have to wait and see! Tori's song will be _Who Knew_ (again by Pink) so see if you can keep yourself occupied till Sunday by guessing who will kick the bucket.(:**

**Thanks for reading! Can't wait to hear from you again and I hope you enjoyed this chapter in all its sglory/s girl-power-ness! Flower power! *heart***

**Peace, love, and all that stuff,**

**Kharr**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Hey guys! Holy fanfiction hiatus, eh? It's been forever since I last updated so I figured I'd fix up this chapter for ya... I finally got Microsoft Word on my laptop, schools out, and all my major summer events have passed sooo... Now I can get back to writing! That being said, enjoy the (revised) 'Who Knew.' (Oh and I added a few new things to the author's note at the bottom as well)**

**Oh wait! One more thing! or two... I'd like to thank all my new readers, watchers, and reviewers! Your kind words and opinions helped me get off my lazy ass and actually write this chapter :3 Also, this is a touchy subject for me since I've known so many people [[spoiler alert]] with cancer, some survivors and some not. So if this will be too much for you, please don't read. I won't be offended, its completely understandable. *glomp***

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious (darn it all) or the song Who Knew by P!nk. ON WITH THE SHOW :D**

Never in a million years did I, Victoria Vega, think I'd be standing where I am now. Most people would read this and think 'Oh wow she must be in a great place!' but in actuality it's quite the opposite. Here, right this very second, I Victoria Vega, am dressed in all black... standing in the middle of a funeral home.

_You took my hand, you showed me how You promised me you'd be around Uh huh, that's right_

Yes, you heard me correctly. No, I'm not imitating Jade on a lost bet again. I'm standing here clad in my best black attire, for my older sister Trina Vega's funeral.

_I took your words and I believed In everything you said to me Yeah huh, that's right_

I remember it like it was yesterday, though it was nearly 1095 days ago. The day Trina stopped responding to treatments... They said the cancer would spread but only gave her a few more months to live. Ever the fighter, Trina held on for another three years. Up until today everything was a blur, like I never knew it was happening. More like I didn't believe it was happening... or maybe I just didn't want to believe it was happening...

_If someone said three years from now You'd be long gone I'd stand up and punch them out Cause they're all wrong. I know better Cause you said forever And ever, who knew?_

It took me the better half of an hour to make my way up to her casket. I couldn't find the courage to actually face her again. I'd give anything to have her by my side right now. She's the only one I really would want with me during this kind of tragedy. She would try and make things better, she'd try to make me smile. We'd probably get in trouble, but we'd be happy again. Man, we used to think we were the coolest people on earth... untouchable! Especially when we were younger and we'd- Oh sorry, I'm rambling... I do that when I'm nervous you know. But hey, it distracted my mind and I'm finally here, seeing her again. That's a start.. right?

_Remember when we were such fools And so convinced and just too cool Oh no, no no. I wish I could touch you again I wish I could still call you a friend I'd give anything._

As I gaze at my once living, vibrant, crazy, hot-mess of a sister I start to regret everything I had done to her. I always seemed to outshine her, but she never held me back. She was truly a great big sister and if it not for her, I wouldn't be part of Hollywood Arts. If it weren't for her, I wouldn't have the future I do now... People always told me to cherish our time together and never leave on a bad note, because you never know when a life will end and you don't want your last words to be 'I hate you.' I never paid attention because I never understood what they meant... I do now.

_When someone said count your blessings now For they're long gone I guess I just didn't know how I was all wrong. But they knew better Still you said forever and ever Who knew? Yeah yeah._

I reach out subconsciously and touch her now ice-cold hand. Her skin now pale, no longer the golden tan I admired. She probably never knew this, but I was always jealous of her. Now I just wish I could let her know... Not just of my admiration, but of my love and need for her. She's like an addiction to me, she held me high for so long but now that I don't have her, I'm falling fast. All I have now are memories to feed my craving for her interaction and smiling face. Memories so dear to me now that death itself, as ironic as it is, could not take them from me... God, I'm a mess... What happened? I can't believe she's actually gone... These past three years have been bittersweet to say the least but I refuse to regret or forget. I'll hang on to not only life but all the great times I've had with her. I'll cling to that last good-night kiss on the cheek, to every dream she shows herself in, and most importantly to her last words to me... 'I love you. Sisters forever.' Forever... That has to mean something, right?

_I'll keep you locked in my head Until we meet again Until we, until we meet again And I won't forget you my friend What happened?_

_If someone said three years from now You'd be long gone I'd stand up and punch them out Cause they're all wrong_

_And that last kiss I'll cherish Until we meet again And time makes it harder I wish I could remember_

_But I keep your memory You visit me in my sleep My darling, who knew?_

I don't notice my parents stepping up beside me or the crowd clearing out of the building till my father places his rough hand on my shoulder and breaks me from my thoughts. With a sigh my mother reaches out to grab my hand before turning and pulling me with her. My dad follows behind shortly after talking with the burial crew. I've just barely turned my back to her and my heart already aches with longing. Too bad this is the last time I'll see her... I don't think this ache will ever subside.

_My darling My darling, who knew?  
>My darling I miss you My darling, who knew?<em>

As my mother, my father, and I all walk out of the funeral home hand on our way to the cemetery I know we're all thinking the same thing,

_**Who knew?**_

**A/N Ok I know it was short and choppy and crappy but don't worry, the chapters will get better once I get microsoft installed. But other than that, thanks for reading and feel free to leave reviews/faves/watches!**

**Also, which song next? I'll let you guys pick since you've waited so long(: Put in your suggestions for which girl(s) as well, and I might just listen. Also, I was thinking of starting up another story. Any ideas? I might let this one fall to the wayside while I'm writing my new one since not too many people seem interested in this collection... But I'm not sure yet so just leave me ideas and reviews if ya can! C:**

**Peace, Love, and all that Stuff,**

**Kharress**


End file.
